Oushii
|image1=File:Oushii.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''OC Database'' |creator=User:Datholmzie User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Oushii the Faunx |alias(es)=O.C. Original the Character |birthplace=Cruxsupra |residence=Cruxsupra |species=Faunx |age=Unknown |gender=Female |height=8'9" |weight=450lbs}} }} ' ' is an original character designed by Datholmzie and TheAgent41. resides in the ''OC Database universe. is the official mascot of the OC Database Wikia. The collective child of virtually every creativity deity from every primitive culture known to man, Oushii is considered by the gods to be the ultimate original character. She is a demigod who has made it her purpose in life to protect all OCs, as she considers herself a friend to all living things. According to legend, Oushii is the daughter of every single god and goddess of creativity and love from every culture known to man. As a result, Oushii is said to be the ultimate original character, and she herself is a demigod whose purpose is to be the guardian of all other OCs. Oushii appears mostly human but with a fox tail, deer antlers, and hooves for feet. She has pale skin, neon green eyes, and long fiery orange hair that frays out in many different directions. Her attire consists of a sleeveless green jumpsuit ending at her rear in shorts. The leather of the suit forms a hexagonal tessellation all along her torso and hips. A hole is cut in the breast of the jumpsuit in the shape of the acronym "OC." A gold zipper goes from her neck to her crotch and matches the gold adornments on her shoulders and upper thighs. She also wears purple thigh-high stockings with golden garters which match the detached sleeves on her arms that end in fingerless gloves. Accessories include cuffs around her ankles that match her green jumpsuit and are clipped with buckles shaped like a neon green "OC" emblem. These buckles match the one on the purple belt worn on her waist. Adding to her "OC" acronym theme is a purple clip on her collar, golden earrings, and golden charms on her biceps clipped to the top of her sleeves. Being the guardian of all OCs, Oushii is an all-inclusive individual who never looks down on any OC or idea. They are all equal before her, and she cherishes each and every one of them. She has no trouble making friends since she never discriminates and accepts all OCs exactly as they are. Oushii is always willing to help an OC develop themselves further and she loves nothing more than watching them grow up. *'Control Over Plants:' Befitting her "friend to all living things" personality and the fact that she is a nature deity, Oushii possesses the ability to control plants. *'Every Deity of Creativity and Love from Every Known Culture': Parents *'All Original Characters': Those whom Oushii protects with all her might *'Artblock/Writersblock': Her greatest foe *'Mary-Sue Critics:' Those who stifle creativity and diminish inspiration *'Stella-Lu(s):' Those who intentionally steal the ideas and artwork of others for personal gain *Oushii is the official mascot of the OC Database Wikia. *Oushii's name in Japanese is オウシー、which translates phonetically to "OC." *Oushii's species name, "faunx" is a pormanteau of "faun" and "fox". *Oushii being pansexual has two purposes: **It represents inclusiveness, as the wiki is home to a wide variety of creators and characters. **It is a reference to Pan, a Greek god who is often depicted as a faun or satyr, much like Oushii herself. *Oushii's home universe, Cruxsupra, is derived from the Romanian words for "cross" and "over" (referring to crossovers between multiple universes). Oushii.png|Artwork OushiiChibi.png|Chibi Artwork Oushii3.png|Artwork drawn by DaFunB0XMaN Oushii4.jpg|Artwork drawn by MalainaKanda OushiiHM3.png|HeroMachine 3 artwork Oushii6.jpg|Artwork drawn by Esperanza Bradley of Original Character Art Community Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Female characters Category:Good characters Category:Pansexual characters Category:Datholmzie's characters Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Characters with multiple creators Category:Non-human mammals Category:Magical characters Category:Deities Category:Ageless characters Category:Hybrids Category:Demigods Category:Characters with elemental powers Category:Agrokinetic characters Category:Articles with one-word titles Category:Featured articles Category:Ungulates Category:Even-toed ungulates